An arrangement for a car seat control module installable in a motor car seat and a cable set for components of the seat is known from practice. With this arrangement the cables of the cable set are connected with the car seat control module via plug connectors, and the cables are further connected with the components of the car seat via plug connectors in the area of their ends facing away from the car seat control module.